Savior
by Ekaterina Cuore
Summary: An accident can bring the truth, and only that will bring you, your savior. I wouldn't call it completely XemSai, maybe a beggining.


Savior

I lay there nearly dead, regretting the things I ever done or I never did. I should've listened; I should've expected this to happen. If it wasn't for my paranoia, I would've stayed in, wrapped within a warm blanket, and maybe had fallen asleep on the comfort of my bed. Why did I even left? I was starting to forget but with the constant pounding in my head, I started remembering why.

Lea convinced me that coming to Lumaria's cabin would've been fun, but then I was proven wrong. He mostly spent time with Ienzo and Emyd while I stayed behind, watching them from afar. We had the cabin for an entire month, and every day has been the longest, but today marked the last week of our staying, a certain relief. Some decided to go out to who knows were, and Lea took Ienzo to the fair near town, I didn't felt up to be a third wheel, that's why I stayed. The ticking sound of the kitchen clock made me nervous. No one had called for a while and it was getting late. I tried to call Eleaus, hoping that both of the groups reunited, but he didn't pick up, then it hit me. I started calling Even, Ienzo adoptive father.

"Hello?" I asked when there was nothing but silence. "Isa? H-how's the trip?" the man asked a bit drowsy. "It's been good. Everyone's having fun." Except me, I though. "That's good. Ienzo it's with you?" "No, um…he went to the fair." I scratched the back of the head; I knew I screwed up something. "Alone?" the man asked a bit worried. "No, he went with Lea." It was silent for a couple of seconds but when I heard him taking a deep breath, I knew we were still connected. "That's okay. What can I help you with?" "Lea left his phone, and I don't have Ienzo's, so I was wondering if you could possibly hand it to me." The professor started to mumble some things under his breath but then an audible 'aha!' was heard.

After I wrote it down, I hung up. As I tried to call Ienzo, it started raining cats and dog. "Hello?" I said a bit doubtful. "Isa, it's that you?" said a cheerful voice, to cheerful in fact. "Emyd?" "Yep you know it."

I stayed silent as Emyd started to tell me of how the movie went and how the ending was so emotional for him, but before he continued talking about how long they stood there in line, I cut him off. "Emyd, why on earth…" "How many time I told you about touching my stuff?" said a familiar voice on the background. "Sorry. See you later." It was silent for a moment until I heard him whispers some words. "I'm sorry about that." Ienzo whispered, apparently gaining a migraine. I'll admit, after Lea started going out with him, I've been left out. I was never fond with the boy, but he's the only one mature enough (mentally, of course) that I could talk to.

"Sorry we didn't call. Most of our phones went dead and I was the only one that brought a charger." He started. "Unfortunately, the rain caught us by surprise so we decided to meet up with the rest in a motel."

"Want me to pick you guys up?" I asked, gripping the bridge of my nose. The sound of static started to make its presence, interrupting every word that Ienzo said. "…Plaza…Mid…" Then it went dead to my ears. The only motel there was in town was Plaza at Midnight, giving the impression that they were safe, but…I knew they shouldn't be alone, not with Braig or Emyd. If my calculation were correct, they would've destroyed the place within a second. Before it started thundering, I grabbed my coat and then an umbrella and headed outside. At first, I felt unease, with the brightness that was caused by lightning, but I had to put myself together, I didn't have Lea by my side to calm me down.

The streets were slippery and every passing car was a headache with their constant honking and obnoxious screams that sometimes startled me from my thought until I felt my phone vibrating. The screen was blinking repeatedly, saying I had a missed called, but the signal was so weak that I started wandering around, trying to find stronger source, still, I was reckless enough to find my own doom. I knew I had fallen, but was it that high? Every branch I hit it broke a bone, the gash created by a broken bottle marked the pain within my soul , and in that moment, I saw my life flashing through my eyes giving me the conclusion that I was about to die.

I lay there nearly dead. My body had grown numb if I didn't breathe but we all knew I couldn't last long. When I was out of breath, I screamed, bringing a crucial pain that made me see the darkness of it all. Life wasn't all fun and games, it was just pain. Laughter was only a sound; anyone could've just…Now I realized, that maybe we simply weren't made to feel, that's why we were created to fake our emotions. I slowly closed my eyes and felt tears roaming down my cheeks until I heard a choking sound; me.

'_Am I really dead?'_

'_No, you're not.'_

'_Will I die?'_

'_It depends…you want to?'_

'_No.'_

'_Well then, it's settled, I'll…'_

'_What are you, an angel?'_

'_Maybe, but for you, I'm your savior, your master, the one you will obey if your life you want to safe.'_

I gained my breath once more, but then I started to whimper in pain when I opened my eyes. A winged man was beside me, wings were big enough to shield us from the rain. His amber eyes were locked with my golden ones, and with a smile, he gain my trust.

"Please" I begged; every word felt more like a knife that stabbed my chest. With his hand resting on my eyes, I started to feel a burning sensation, as if he was carving something to my skin, but the pain was too much that I didn't know what came next.

I was woken by the sound of laughter and the feeling of warmth that wrapped my entire body, it was no doubt, I returned. By my side, I found a mirror that showed my reflection, a wounded boy that was all wrapped up by bandages. Out of my curiosity, I started to unwrap myself showing a nasty scar between my eyes. After I studied it, I noticed it was formed of an 'X', bringing a question in mind. "How…" I whispered, but before I could realize it, I heard someone calling my name. Under the doorframe there stood a redhead with a worried smile plastered on his face. "You worried us buddy." He said as he walked next to my bed, trade in hand. "Lea, please don't tell me you cooked." I said with a disgust expression when I remember the last time I ate a breakfast prepared by him. "Shut it, Dilan made it."

As I ate my breakfast, I couldn't help to feel irritated by the jokes he provided. A large man came into the room with a smile interrupting Lea for a moment. "I see you're okay." He said, his voice sounding a bit familiar. Ienzo waited under the doorframe as he waited for Lea, so he said his goodbyes and joined him. The man strokes my scar and smile. "You'll live with it. It was this or a body cast." He said as he laughed, like if it was a joke. "Tell me, who are you?" I asked a bit curious.

The tall man faced the mirror and with a smile, he let ill out. "Just call me Superior."

A.N

I've been the laziest writer in the world, sorry. T_T

I wrote this a while back, and I thought I posted it…oops. I'll try to post more and finished the stories I started, I'm still ashamed.


End file.
